i miss you
by demonchilde7
Summary: how did tracy feel when youko died? dont read if you do not like drama!


_**

* * *

sry this may be stupid but r&r anyways please I set this as tracy's point of view after youko was killed **_

_**I Miss You**_

_**I'm running through the woods screaming out your name.**_

_**You disappeared, now no one is there.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**I cry at night and look through the day. **_

_**I took for granted what I loved most, now your gone.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you. **_

_**I swear I hear your voice in the night,**_

_**but it's just the wind.**_

_**It hurts the most to know I may never see you again.**_

_**I can't help but cry when I'm alone.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**Help, me get through this, show me the light.**_

_**Lead the way, take away the pain.**_

_**Heal the pain, get rid of the sadness.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you. **_

_**I can't quench the hurt. **_

_**The darkness is closing in around me.**_

_**I'm falling deeper and deeper.**_

_**There I heard it again. **_

_**Your voice surrounds me.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**There it is again, It haunts my every move .**_

_**Your voice.**_

_**If I hadn't screamed and you hadn't yelled.**_

_**Maybe... just maybe you would still be here.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**I cant hide the thought of you.**_

_**I try, I try. I know you are watching over me.**_

_**I feel the pain everyday.**_

_**I loved you and you left me to cry.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**It gets worse as the days go by.**_

_**It kills me to see our friends, just me not you.**_

_**I watched you drive away.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**I could have done something,**_

_**we could have said sorry.**_

_**Maybe this wouldn't have happened.**_

_**If I would have stopped you **_

_**You may still be here.**_

_**We let our pride get in the way.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**If I would have stopped you,**_

_**then maybe I wouldn't be here.**_

_**I wouldn't be standing in the woods.**_

_**The rain falling all around me.**_

_**Tears clouding my eyes.**_

_**I could have stopped you.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**I could have saved you.**_

_**Now I just stare at the roses, **_

_**on the ground in front of me.**_

_**The rainfalls as if the world is crying for us.**_

_**It hits the cold stone in front of me.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**My fingers slide across the stone.**_

_**The words imprinted in my mind.**_

_**The pain embedded in my skin.**_

_**"A loved son, and a caring brother."**_

_**I can't erase the memory of the day.**_

_**The day they came, the day they tore my world apart.**_

_**Cruel words spoken,**_

_**you left in anger.**_

_**Six words left unspoken. **_

_**I'm sorry and I love you.**_

_**I stare ahead, hoping to see you.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**I see a flicker in the moonlight.**_

_**It calls to me.**_

_**I can't look away.**_

_**I give into the temptation.**_

_**The metal sliding across my wrist.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**The pain is going away,**_

_**I watch as my life force, slowly hits the ground.**_

_**I no longer have to cry.**_

_**I will soon be with you.**_

_**I see you.**_

_**You welcome me and a single tear falls from my face.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**Is this a dream.**_

_**If it is I never want to wake up.**_

_**I feel your hand touch my face.**_

_**Your skin against mine. **_

_**The pain is gone, the tears are gone.**_

_**You were and are my world.**_

_**I love you .**_

_**You lead me, your hand in mine.**_

_**Finally peace sweet peace.**_

_**Just you and me.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**Nobody understood.**_

_**They don't have to. **_

_**Nobody asked why.**_

_**They just left it be.**_

_**Its just the two of us.**_

_**The world gone around us.**_

_**I say I'm sorry, you say its fine. **_

_**I say I love you.**_

_**You say your mine.**_

_**I no longer miss you.**_

_**Now we live together forever.**_

_**When someone asks what happened to us.**_

_**They say we couldn't live without each other.**_

_**Just two words left for the world to see. **_

_**On a single sheet of paper it read :**_

_**I'm Sorry**_

**_sorry i havent updated my other stories in a while schools been crazy and my dads going through a hard time if you want me to update them then please review ill take good and bad _**


End file.
